


霁寒（下）

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	霁寒（下）

28

番外之 霁寒（下）

 

炅皇帝被轻放在竹庐一侧的榻上。

他立刻想起了那一日，他在那时还是废宅的此处，被撒太子凶狠地压倒在床榻上。

而今这座当初供撒太子养伤之用的荒野废宅完全依照他在南国赐给炅先生居住的竹庐的样子重新修缮，就连床顶银红色的床帐也一模一样照搬了来。

炅先生为此还曾嘲笑过一番太子殿下的奇异审美，他对红色似乎有一种特别的钟爱，而炅却觉得以一顶红帐来与满院翠竹相配，总不能算是多么和谐。

可当时撒太子却振振有词，对他说甚么“凤非竹实不食”，凤凰是甚么颜色？就得是红色嘛。

炅先生当时笑言我可不是凤凰，但那顶床帐终于也没有被换下来。

今时的炅皇帝望着床顶熟悉的一抹银红，心想为甚么自己明明做了真龙天子的人，偏生又来自找做一回凤凰？

他身上重重叠叠的外袍已被撒太子一一褪去，浑身只着一层轻薄的月白里衣。

而他却不觉冷——撒太子的手借着拥抱的姿势在他的背脊流连，每一次隔着薄薄一层布料的轻触，都在他的身上燃起一道光，一团火。

“听说得到我死讯的那日，先生咳了血？”撒太子倾身靠在他的身上，用握惯了刀剑的右手轻拂过炅皇帝的脸。他平生从未有过如此的细致和疼惜，仿佛要用指尖来将这心上人的面孔描摹入眼，铭刻入心。

“无妨，”炅皇帝在他的抚触下微微叹息着，一双秀目逐渐沾染上了桃花般浅淡的红，但他犹在克制，克制而隐忍道，“你活着，我便有办法……你虽是我的病……可你亦是我的药。”

撒太子被他这样一句说得瞬间愣住了。这一句话仿佛无意间道破了他与他之间恩怨纠缠的本质，他的心被两种恍然的彻悟填满，而他清楚地知道那随着心跳汇入他周身骨血的是甚么——那是他悲怆的宿命与最炽烈的爱。

他在最锋芒毕露的年纪遇到了唯一能够折断他锋芒的那只手，在最不该动摇的人身上暴露出最果决的优柔。他在该痛恨的时节陷入爱情，在该释然的时节却又冷硬如冰。

可这一切终究是过去了。封冻天涯的霜雪终于没能彻底熄灭他一度垂垂危矣的信念，那个手持火种的人亦从未真正离他而去，他一度灼伤了他，却也引燃他孤冷的灵魂。

而今那个充盈了他整个生命的人就近在咫尺，与他呼吸交错，目光相融——这令他如何不激动，如何不动情？

身下的人被突如其来的深吻惊得闷哼一声，双手向后乱抓，一手撑在了身后，一手则抓上一旁悬挂的床帐。

撒太子便闭着眼去抓寻他的两手。蓦然间床帐被人从帘钩里脱出，扑拉一声散下来罩了半床银红；那另一只手也即刻成了对方掌中的俘虏，炅皇帝身体不受控制地后仰，却忽然感到胸前空落落的，竟是不知何时连亵衣也被那人解下。

“啊为何……不脱你的……”

话出口时不过是带着些许不服气的问，却在说完后忽然觉得有股格外的旖旎。

炅皇帝顿觉脸颊发烫——这话简直像自己在催促人动作一般。

果然那人听了这话，重重一吻落在他的肩上，一面拉过他的手来解自己的腰带上的暗扣，一面沉声笑道：“本宫没想到……先生这样心急。”

那要命的部位忽地被人掌控，惹得炅皇帝一啊出声，刚刚触到撒太子腰带的手一下子改碰为抓，仰起的下巴上触目可见地漫上一层细细的薄汗，被银红色的帐幔一映，更如云蒸霞蔚一般。

撒太子被眼前这幅活色生香的景象刺激得喉咙一紧，他未曾想过模样性情无一不是清淡入骨的炅先生，竟也能够露出这般妩媚动容的表情。

他尚不知自己对他有多大的影响力，他只知自己的手正不断给他以新鲜的感触，却不知自己每一声似近似远的喘息，每一下若有若无的轻吻，都无不给他带来极致的刺激与快乐。

他很快在他的手中发泄，腰忽地一下软下去，被撒太子勾在鼓掌间轻揉。

撒太子吻着他的唇，他的眼，他的眉心，将那澎湃后的空虚点点消磨在辗转柔情的缠绵里。

“……嗯？”撒太子在人腰间徘徊的手忽然被人捉住，慢慢牵引着向身后更为隐秘处探去。

撒太子的呼吸忽然变重，他瞬间意识到那是对方生涩的邀请，他的脑中轰然作响，而手指已被他带着触到那处销魂的所在。

“别停……”炅皇帝微微抬起了身子，将自己更贴近了他，他的肌肤透出一种沁润的红色，眉头皱紧又放开，几番挣扎后终是细若蚊蚋地轻道，“殿下……别停。”

这句话如同烟花在撒太子脑中炸响，他再无迟疑，俯身深深拥住了他，把手指探入他的身体。

那里竟出乎他意料的湿滑一片，紧致而细腻的软肉层层包裹住他深入的指节，惹得他身下一阵热血翻涌，忍不住心急地又增加了一根手指。

炅皇帝正忍受着身后被异物入侵的时怪异感受，不防间被他又肉贴肉地挤进一指，疼痛感一下代替了情动与羞赧，他条件反射地向前挺腰，却撞上了那人饱胀疼痛的欲望。

撒太子感到自己的分身紧紧抵着他汗湿的腹部而过，差一点便被直接地刺激了出来。

“先生若痛……便告诉我。”

撒太子喑哑的声音在耳边荡气回肠地响起，那是炅皇帝认知以外的情欲煎熬。

他终究舍不得他再忍，狠狠心向后一坐，将撒太子原本按在他穴口试探的第三根手指一并纳入了身体。

“唔！……啊……”从未经过开拓的身体从被刺入的地方将剧痛发散到四肢百骸，炅皇帝仰起头，眼泪一下汹涌而出，低哑带着哭腔的痛呼亦从紧咬的齿关中倾泻出来。

撒太子的心被如潮的情热与深刻的疼惜轮番绞动着，他唯有低头含住他眼泪流过、颤抖的唇舌，试图将他的痛楚稍作减轻。

炅皇帝在他耐心的安抚下浑身僵硬的肌肉逐渐放松，身后的疼痛也渐被火热的情潮湮没。他心里的无助感在消退，取而代之的是同身上的人合为一体的欲念，如蚁钻心般的叫嚣充斥了他的意志。

他情愿的。他心底里从来都情愿这个男人毫无间隙地与自己相融相触，从肉体到灵魂。

受了目光默许的人将手指从他的后穴中拔出，那里立时泛起强烈的空虚感。年轻的皇帝主动伸开了腿，脚后跟回勾落在那人的尾椎骨上，充满暗示味道地轻轻一碰。

一股热流星火般猛地蹿上撒太子的脊椎，他心底的巨兽在那一瞬间终于撞破了摇摇欲坠的铁笼，他急迫地抬起炅皇帝的双腿，将自己的疼痛挤进他若拒若迎的身体。

炅皇帝在急促的喘息里低吟出声，隔着一层雾气望向他的眼光涣散如同细碎的星芒，湿热的身体紧绷而激动。

撒太子再也不愿忍耐，劈山开路般挺进他紧致的甬道，未等稍停便开始了一记记凶猛的撞击。

“殿下……哼嗯……啊！殿……殿下……”那声疼每每到了嘴边，都被炅皇帝生生憋了回去，最终落在撒太子耳里的，仍不过是一声声颠来倒去、缠绵悱恻的“殿下”。

撒太子被他脸上不自知的痴迷神情取悦，耸动得愈发卖力，肉体相撞间，发出阵阵让人脸红心跳的水声。

期间皇帝身上的每一处都被他辗转细密地吻过，最终他专注于他胸膛上脆弱的两点，他俯身含住其中的一颗，感觉到唇齿间的触感渐渐饱胀起来，硬挺得像一粒可爱的红豆。

“殿下……那……啊不要……”炅皇帝在上下两处的快感夹击下几乎难以承受，一面失神于自己身体被他全面的掌控，一面又在得寸进尺地渴望更多，身体每一处没有得到他抚慰的肌肤都在叫嚣着渴望他的碰触。

撒太子看出他的口是心非，一只手伸向胸前，捏住没被嘴唇照顾到的那一点，果然听见身下人发出的一声如愿般的叹息。

“……还有哪里不要？”撒太子一只手将一旁的软垫拉过来放在炅皇帝身下将他的腰垫高，同时向前一记重重的挺进，逼出对方喉咙里的一声轻细的呜咽。

撒太子的手从他的膝弯持续上移，一直摸到两人交合的位置。

那里因频繁的撞击摩擦而变得炽热不堪，触手一片淫靡的滑腻，更勾起他将身下人顶弄得再次泄身的冲动。

炅皇帝的身体忽然在他的手掌下剧烈地颠簸了一下，像被触到了软肋一般颤抖地蜷缩起来。

“这里？”撒太子被夹得一个激灵，稍缓一瞬才又遵循着方才的印象重新挺动了一下，果然得到了肩头一口又像警告又像难耐的轻咬。

炅皇帝已辨不出他在说些甚么话，亦不知自己是如何张口咬了他的肩。他全部的意志都用来抵御快感汹涌的侵袭，撒太子顶弄着那令他近乎窒息的快感的源头，正将他所剩无几的自控力一点一点从他手中夺去。

欢愉的感受和意志崩溃的恐惧同一时刻逼近了他，他伏在撒太子的颈窝中无意识地摇头，汗湿的头发凌乱地贴着两人赤裸的肌肤划动，藤蔓般蜿蜒纠缠。

“交给我。”意乱神迷中撒太子的声音宛如神祇般响在耳畔，炅皇帝睁开眼睛，正撞进那双深邃柔情的眼眸里。那一瞬间他忽然在深渊里获得了勇气，他第无数次放松了自己，抬首在他下巴上轻吻，目光中满满皆是天下至柔的信任和爱意。

“抱我……”他说，“殿下抱抱我。”

撒太子愣了一瞬，随即俯身用力拥住了他，与他共同攀上极乐的巅峰。

白光闪过，他们在极乐的销熔中焚毁自我，灰烬都交融在一起。

春宵帐暖，相爱的人交颈而眠。

阵阵竹香里，乍暖还寒的微风都变得温柔。


End file.
